Une nouvelle vie avec toi
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella est étudiante et passe son temps à étudier à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'au jour où elle va rencontrer Jacob. Et que ses amies vont se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.


Une nouvelle vie avec toi

**Disclaimer** : La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le contenu, l'ambiance et certains personnages de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec cette petite histoire sans prétention qui m'est venue comme ça. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas des fans de ce pairing mais vous savez qu'il me plaît à moi alors soyez sympa:) J'ai sûrement un peu perdu la main alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. Merci à HTRAY avoir joué son rôle de fée modératrice et à Missy jazz pour avoir été la première fan sur cet histoire. A plus tard pour peut-être de nouvelles aventures;)

\- Ouille ! Sifflai-je pour la énième fois en secouant ma main endolorie par l'eau bouillante qui avait à nouveau atterri sur ma peau.

Je détestais vraiment faire la cuisine. Et si je n'y avais pas été presque contrainte, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi avais-je refusé l'aide de Rose et d'Alice ? Il fallait dire que pour une fois, elles n'avaient pas vraiment insisté.

Je baissai le feu et tournai délicatement le contenu de la casserole avant de jeter un regard autour de moi. C'était vraiment la pagaille ! Il y en avait partout ! J'avais travaillé comme une cochonne et si je ne me mettais pas à ranger maintenant, je ne serai jamais prête avant que les invités arrivent. Un coup d'œil à la pendule me fit paniquer complètement et le coup de sonnette qui suivit me liquéfia sur place. Je me sentis piégée comme un lapin dans un collet et l'espace de quelques minutes je crus ne plus pouvoir ni respirer ni bouger.

\- Bella, il faut que tu respires. Ça doit être les filles qui ont changé d'avis et qui viennent en renfort. Allez, respire... Un... Deux... Trois...

Le second coup de sonnette me sortit de ma torpeur et après avoir lissé mon tablier à fleurs, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je jetai tout de même un œil dans le miroir et découvris que j'étais affreuse. Un vrai film d'horreur !

\- Ce ne sont que Rose et Alice, me répétai-je tout haut comme un mantra.

J'ouvris la porte, la bouche en cœur, prête à accueillir mes copines mais je manquai de tomber à la renverse lorsque je le vis, un magnifique bouquet de tulipes à la main. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air tout de même un peu gêné. Je me sentais vraiment gourde, attifée de mon horrible tablier, les cheveux en bataille certainement collés par de la farine ou tout autre ingrédient gluant et les ongles crasseux. J'avais honte de l'accueillir de la sorte alors que mes plus beaux dessous et ma plus jolie robe attendaient sagement sur mon lit que je les enfile...

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

-Heu… Salut ! Est-ce que j'arrive trop tôt ? Rose et Alice m'ont dit qu'il fallait finalement venir à19h30.

Les traîtresses, elles me paieraient ça !

-Ah...euh...non ! Les autres sont en retard et moi je suis carrément à la bourre, débitai-je gênée. J'ai eu comme un petit soucis, je…enfin, je...

-Je te file un coup de main ? proposa-t-il.

-Je ne dis pas non, dis-je en prenant les fleurs. On va ouvrir la bouteille de porto, ça va peut-être les faire venir plus vite et ça va nous donner du courage, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Super idée ! On commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il en observant ma cuisine.

Je me postai à côté de lui en regardant le désastre. Je haussai les épaules. J'en savais fichtrement rien !

Je devais dire que Jacob avait su se montrer très efficace. Trente minutes et deux verres de Porto plus tard, ma cuisine avait retrouvé ses couleurs d'origine et la plupart des mignardises que j'avais prévues pour l'apéritif dînatoire étaient posées sur des plateaux. Je regardai le tout d'un air plus que satisfait tandis que Jacob enfournait deux pizzas dans le four. J'avais même eu le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer. Lorsque j'étais retournée au salon, j'avais senti les yeux de Jacob se poser sur moi, ce qui m'avait rendue très nerveuse. Je l'avais donc ignoré et mis un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je trouvais tout de même bizarre que les autres ne soient pas encore là. Rosalie et Alice n'auraient pas manqué une minute de cuisiner Jacob, de le harceler de questions, me mettant ainsi mal à l'aise devant Emmett et Jasper. Je levai les yeux au ciel en y pensant et je sursautai quand je vis Jacob debout face à moi lorsque je repris mes esprits.

-T'es mignonne quand tu es dans tes pensées, lâcha-t-il. Je crois que tes amis nous ont posé un lapin.

Je grimaçai. Est-ce qu'elles auraient osé ? J'avais trouvé le comportement des filles assez bizarre ces derniers temps mais de là à me faire un coup pareil, je ne pensais pas.

-Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas de réfléchir c'est un régal pour les yeux...

Cette fois il me fit rougir. L'effet du Porto faisait aussi son effet mais l'entendre me faire ces compliments me faisait frissonner...

-Et si on goûtait ces merveilles? proposai-je pour changer de sujet. Avant qu'elles ne refroidissent ?

-Bonne idée ! Ça a l'air délicieux ! Tu cuisines souvent ?

-Jamais !

-Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Je pouffai.

-Sérieusement ! m'assura-t-il en engouffrant un petit four. C'est délicieux ! Je paierai pour manger de la nourriture aussi bonne tous les jours.

-Alors je t'embaucherai pour faire le ménage !

-Deal !

-Deal !

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme des gosses et trinquâmes à cette nouvelle résolution…

**Trois semaines plus tôt**

_-Ne me fais pas croire que tu traînes à la bibliothèque toute la journée juste pour lire et relire les pièces de Shakespeare et avaler des bouquins de linguistique ! m'accusa Rosalie, ma meilleure amie._

_-J'ai des partiels dans quinze jours, couinai-je._

_-Tu me la feras pas à moi Bella ! Tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps là-bas! Tu nous caches quelque chose._

_-Voyons Rose, Bella est notre amie, elle ne nous mentirait pas. Sois sympa ! Et laisse-la tranquille._

_-Merci Alice, je te revaudrai ça._

_Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû être aussi sûre de moi ce jour-là. Surtout connaissant mes amies. En effet, à peine avais-je posé un pied à la bibliothèque que je les vis arriver, me faisant des grands signes. Elles se posèrent à coté de moi et se mirent à scruter les alentours. Rose se refit même une beauté à l'aide de son miroir de poche, tout en balançant un clin d'œil au vigile. J'avais tellement honte que je tentais de rester le plus possible plongée dans mon bouquin. Évidemment, comme je l'avais dit, rien ne se produisit. J'avais bien des partiels dans quinze jours et je ne draguais aucun garçon à la bibliothèque. Non mais pour qui elles me prenaient?Je voyais bien à leurs mines qu'elles étaient déçues. Et mon moi intérieur faisait la danse de la victoire face à leur incrédulité._

_Cependant deux jours plus tard, à ma plus grande surprise, elles m'accompagnèrent à nouveau prétextant vouloir faire des recherches personnelles. Feignant d'y croire pour éviter une dispute inutile, je les laissai venir en leur faisant me promettre de me laisser bûcher._

_-Promis ! dirent-elles en chœur._

_Mon dieu, je m'attendais au pire !_

_Je prenais un café pour faire une pause dans ma lecture presque imbuvable lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi :_

_-Cet auteur est une plaie mais c'est si intéressant qu'on ne peut pas s'en détacher aussi facilement._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je vous ai vu lire ce roman. Je viens juste de le finir et j'en ai bavé._

_-Oh..._

_-Je suis désolé, ça ressemble à de l'espionnage mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez._

_-Non... c'est juste que... j'ai... C'est pas grave, bégayai-je bêtement._

_-Je vous ai surprise, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il_

_-Non, ce n'est rien._

_-Je serais ravi de discuter des théories de Zola avec vous. Une autre fois. A bientôt, dit-il en tournant les talons._

_Je restai muette comme une carpe face à cette invitation plus qu'insolite et je fus sortie de ma stupeur par des gloussements familiers. Évidemment, les filles n'avaient rien raté de ma petite entrevue avec cet inconnu et elles allaient m'en faire baver..._

_J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure…_

_Le lendemain, j'avais eu du mal à me réveiller et j'avais failli arriver en retard à mon examen de grammaire. Je n'aimais pas commencer un devoir dans ces conditions et j'en voulais beaucoup aux filles._

_Elles m'avaient tenu la jambe jusque tard dans la nuit, non sans avoir oublié les pack de bières pour nous accompagner -que j'avais fait semblant de boire pour m'éviter le mal de crâne- afin de savoir qui était ce garçon, si je comptais le revoir et comment j'allais l'aborder la prochaine fois._

_J'adorais mes deux meilleures amies mais elles pouvaient parfois être lourdingues et me donnaient vraiment envie de me réfugier, en Sibérie par exemple, loin de leurs babillages intempestif._

_A minuit, je feignis de m'endormir sur le canapé pendant que Rose était au téléphone avec Emmett et qu'Alice était partie aux toilettes._

_Ce fut elle qui me réveilla et j'en profitai alors pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je parvins difficilement à trouver le sommeil, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que les filles m'avaient dit. Ne trouvant aucune solution, je tentai de me focaliser sur mon partiel du lendemain et sur le fait que je devais absolument dormir mais lorsque mon réveil afficha 1H30, je soupirai de découragement. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, attrapai Zola et l'ouvris._

_-Cela m'aidera certainement à dormir, me murmurai-je._

_Mais lorsque je tournai les pages, un bout de papier s'en échappa. Un petit mot était écrit dessus à l'encre bleue:_

"_14H demain, au café de la fac. Loin de tes amies. :) _

_Je t'attendrai si tu veux discuter de Zola...ou d'autre chose. Bonne soirée. J"_

_J… Je ne savais même pas son prénom et il me laissait encore en suspense, à presque deux heures du matin. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait une très belle écriture et il était malin. Il avait vu juste pour les filles. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais me débarrasser d'elles mais il allait le falloir ! Il était hors de question qu'elles me surprennent avec lui._

_Je me sentais presque sereine à présent et refermai Zola sans même en avoir lu une page. J'éteignis la lampe et me couchai, un sourire sur mon visage…_

_Les filles ne m'avaient pas pincée au premier rendez-vous avec Jacob, mais au second. Elles étaient vraiment malignes et lorsque je les avais vues entrer dans le café, je m'étais décomposée. Elles avaient joué les amies offusquées, prétextant être frustrées que je ne leur aie pas présenté Jacob plus tôt. Lui, gêné, avait feint d'avoir oublié un rendez-vous urgent et était parti en me promettant de m'appeler._

_Sauf qu'on n'avait pas échangé nos numéros._

_Les filles avaient tout gâché._

_Elles me le paieraient._

_Deux semaines plus tard, j'aperçus Jacob à la Bibliothèque universitaire et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour le saluer et espérer arranger les choses. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je me sentis vibrer et, immédiatement, je sus qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre nous._

_-Tu as fini Zola ?_

_-Oui et j'ai commencé Camus._

_-Quel courage !_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix mais ça me plaît. Mon partiel approche._

_-Tu y arriveras._

_-Qu'est-ce que… nous dîmes en même temps._

_Nous rîmes._

_-On va boire un verre ? proposa-t-il._

_-J'en meurs d'envie, dis-je en lui prenant le bras. Mais tu m'invites._

_-Évidemment ! Je suis un gentleman._

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde…_

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le café de la fac en gloussant. Malheureusement pour nous, mes amies étaient déjà là lorsque nous arrivâmes. Nos relations étaient un peu tendues même si nous nous parlions encore. Nous étions sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'elles nous interpellèrent :_

_-Attendez! Ne partez pas! S'il-vous plaît, implora Alice._

_-Jacob, nous sommes vraiment désolées d'avoir tout gâché entre vous deux. On aurait pas dû intervenir de la sorte. On aimerait se faire pardonner._

_-J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ? ironisa Jacob._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'offusqua Rose en lui lançant un de ses regards._

_-Nous voulions seulement te proposer un apéritif dînatoire chez Bella samedi prochain, après ses partiels, afin que l'on puisse tous faire connaissance._

_-Chez moi ? m'étranglai-je presque._

_-On t'aidera à cuisiner, proposa Alice._

_Je commençai à me liquéfier sur place. Chez moi… OH...MON...DIEU…_

_-Et à t'habiller, renchérit Rose._

_-Je suis tout à fait capable de…_

_-Et à décorer, termina Alice._

_-Mais...je… balbutiai-je._

_-Samedi prochain à 20h ?_

_-Je note ça, acquiesça Jacob qui semblait trouver la situation très comique._

_-Voici mon numéro, mon mail, mon Insta ainsi que ceux d'Alice et de Bella. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous poser un lapin._

_-Euh...ok ! Vous êtes toujours aussi directes ?_

_-Toujours ! Nous nous exclamâmes toutes les trois en choeur._

_Il ria et nous le suivîmes. Puis les filles s'en allèrent. Nous pûmes enfin trinquer à notre rencontre et à tout ce remue-ménage ! Je commandai un Martini bien sec pour faire passer toute cette histoire et pouvoir regarder Jacob dans les yeux car lui me dévisageait vraiment, avec ses petites fossettes et son regard en coin… Mon Dieu...Il ne faisait que me sourire et j'osais à peine le regarder. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais mais il me rendait vraiment nerveuse._

_Nous parlâmes peu mais franchement je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire après tout ça. Les regards suffisaient et en disaient assez long. Je pense qu'il comprit très bien car, le soir venu, il m'envoya un SMS._

"_Hâte d'être à samedi prochain. Ce rose sur tes joues est trop craquant. J"_

_Je lui renvoyai un simple merci et bonne nuit, accompagné d'un smiley aux joues roses… et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, sans être stressée par la série de partiels qui m'attendaient dès lundi ni par le fait qu'on avait décidé, avec Jacob de ne pas se voir de la semaine afin que je reste concentrée sur mes leçons…_

Et aujourd'hui, j'en étais là, à siroter du Porto avec Jacob et à grignoter des plats que j'avais préparés pour six personnes. Alice et Rose avaient joué finement leur jeu afin de nous laisser seuls après cette semaine interminable à ne se parler que par SMS ou par vidéoconférence avec nos téléphones. Alice était tout de même passée en vitesse pour choisir ma tenue et mon maquillage mais avait prétexté un rendez-vous hyper important avec sa patronne pour ne pas rester plus longtemps.

-A ce soir ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre ces petits bijoux à tes pieds, cela te fait des jambes divines ! m'avait-elle lancé avant de claquer la porte de mon appartement.

Quand à Rose, elle m'avait envoyé un simple texto m'informant qu'Emmett l'avait kidnappée pour la journée mais qu'elle avait pris soin de m'envoyer par mail des recettes exquises pour le soir. J'aurais du trouver cela étrange mais vu nos relations ces derniers temps, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment choquée. C'était comme si la situation était normale. Du moins, en ce moment.

-Te revoilà dans tes pensées, souffla Jacob près de moi.

-Oh...sursautai-je malgré moi.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste aux filles.

-Elles te manquent, devina-t-il.

-Dans un sens oui. Mais dans l'autre, ça fait du bien de ne pas les avoir dans les parages.

-Vous avez toujours vécu ensemble ?

-Oui, depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

-Elles sont très maternelles avec toi.

-Tu as remarqué, grinçai-je. Mais je pense qu'elles ont compris le message à présent.

-Certainement. Cela va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Ses yeux brillaient et je remarquai une petite fossette au coin de sa bouche. Il me souriait et mon cœur s'emballa si vite qu'il loupa un battement.

-Tout. Je veux absolument tout savoir de toi Bella Swan.

Je rougis. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et cela le fit rire.

-Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir à vrai dire, tentai-je.

-Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

-Bon, si tu y tiens. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai vingt deux ans et j'étudie la littérature à la faculté de Charleston en Caroline du Sud. Je suis née à Miami en Floride où mon père Charlie Swan vit toujours. Il fait partie de la police là-bas.

Je vis Jacob blêmir légèrement et cette fois c'est moi qui rigola. Je pris une gorgée de Porto et continuai :

-Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais dix ans et ma mère vit désormais avec un gars super qui s'appelle Phil. Ils font actuellement le tour du monde et ils vivent de ce que la vie leur donne. C'est assez…

-Cool ! finit Jacob pour moi.

-J'allais dire bizarre mais c'est cool aussi, avouai-je. Ils m'envoient un colis chaque mois avec des petits cadeaux typiques venus des pays qu'ils ont traversés. C'est vraiment enrichissant.

-Où sont-ils actuellement ?

-En Europe. Ils veulent que je les rejoigne à Paris cet été.

-Et?

-J'ai peur en avion.

Il éclata de rire et je me renfrognai ce qui le fit rire encore plus. J'attrapai mon verre et le vidai d'un trait. J'allais me lever pour aller bouder dans mon coin le temps qu'il se calme mais il me rattrapa par la main.

-Bella, reste. Je suis désolé.

Il avait complètement cessé de rire à présent.

-Je ne recommencerai plus, promit-il. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. J'esquissai un sourire et me réajustai dans le canapé.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

-Ou quoi ? demanda-t-il mi-amusé mi-effrayé.

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir, le taquinai-je doucement.

-Alors promis. Tu n'as donc aucun frère et sœur, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Non, je suis fille unique.

-Charleston est assez loin de Miami. Les facs sont pourtant bonnes là-bas. Pourquoi es-tu partie?

-Maman a quitté Miami après le divorce et c'est elle qui a eu ma garde. Elle a décidé de partir en Caroline du Sud pour changer d'air, changer de vie. Ce jour-là, nous avons failli mourir dans l'avion, il y a eu une tempête, un atterrissage en urgence. Depuis, je n'ai jamais voulu déménager ni voyager, expliquai-je.

-Oh je vois, dit-il vraiment gêné. Je suis tellement désolé Bella.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, pointai-je doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû rire, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en passant un bras autour de mon cou. Il caressa ma jugulaire avec son pouce et je fermai les yeux à son contact.

-Mon père vient me voir dès qu'il a des vacances mais moi, je ne peux pas… c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Chut, ça va s'arranger, tu verras, je t'aiderai, murmura-t-il près de moi.

-Comment? demandai-je en dévisageant sa bouche désormais si attirante.

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en tournant mon visage vers le sien. Mais je trouverai.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, lâchai-je soudain.

-Moi, j'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu as ouvert la porte, rétorqua-t-il.

-Alors ne te gêne pas car j'en ai drôlement besoin, là, tout de suite.

Il fondit sur ma bouche et je pus enfin goûter ses lèvres, qui m'attiraient et m'obsédaient depuis des semaines. Elles étaient douces et tendres et firent monter en moi une chaleur grandissante. Je me rapprochai de lui et passai mes mains autour de son cou tandis que les siennes glissaient sur mes épaules puis le long de mes bras, m'arrachant des tonnes de frissons. Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent puis s'entremêlèrent, ce fut un vrai d'artifice dans ma tête.

Notre baiser fut long et sensuel et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions hors d'haleine tous les deux. Les mains de Jacob enserraient désormais mes hanches et il m'avait rapprochée au maximum de lui si bien que j'étais collée contre son torse. Je m'autorisai à caresser ses épaules, ses omoplates et découvris qu'il était encore plus musclé que je ne le pensais. Hummm. Il me sourit et je devinai que le rouge m'étais encore monté aux joues. En réalité, j'étais un vrai brasier ambulant.

-Arrête de sourire bêtement et embrasse moi encore ! quémandai-je.

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine et il se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche. Un petit cri m'échappa et, avec son poids, je me retrouvai à moitié allongée sur le canapé. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour attaquer mon cou ce qui me fit haleter plus fort.

-Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête surtout pas !

-Je ne fais que commencer ma puce, répondit-il comme une promesse.

Un frisson de plaisir me traversa le corps alors qu'il glissait une de ses mains sous ma robe. Il parsemait toujours mon cou de baisers et j'étais comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains expertes.

-Embrasse-moi encore ! réclamai-je entre deux soupirs.

Il le fit et nos langues tournoyèrent ensembles de nouveau alors que je sentais ses mains atteindre l'élastique de mon collant.

-Attends...Hummm...Jacob...Attends. S'il-te-plaît.

-Bella? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Si, ça va, c'est merveilleux mais c'est juste que…

-Ça va trop vite, c'est ça ?

-Je… Oui, avouai-je.

Il s'asseya et m'aida à me relever. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis demanda :

-Tu as déjà? Tu n'es pas..?

-Non, je… J'ai eu un petit ami en terminale. Ça a duré deux ans. Puis, à la fac, il y a eu ce garçon et…

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, sourit-il. On prendra notre temps Bella. Tout le temps que tu voudras.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu sais, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne sais pas ce que ces mecs t'ont fait ni comment ils t'ont traitée mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Désolée, c'est une autre histoire.

Il attrapa la bouteille de Porto et annonça :

-Il me semble que la soirée n'est pas finie.

-A une condition, annonçai-je.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est donnant-donnant.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Tu ne m'as rien raconté sur toi.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

-Ferme-la et raconte !

Il rit et nous servit à boire tout en commençant à me raconter son enfance sur la réserve indienne de Forks, une petite ville perdue dans l'Etat de Washington. Ainsi il venait d'encore plus loin que moi !

Mes petits fours tomate mozzarella étaient un pur délice et ils passaient vraiment bien avec le Porto que ma mère m'avait envoyé du Portugal. Quand j'avais reçu la caisse de six bouteilles, j'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Elle et Phil avaient vraiment des idées farfelues. Surtout que le prix d'envoi avait dû leur coûter sacrément cher. Il fallait croire que la vie roulait pour eux. Ou alors qu'ils aimaient me faire plaisir. Dans tous les cas, le Porto était délicieux et on était en train de se régaler.

L'enfance et la vie de Jacob à la réserve étaient fascinantes. Je buvais toutes ses paroles et écoutais avec beaucoup d'attention les traditions ancestrales et les légendes qu'il me racontait au sujet de son peuple. Quelle culture ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rencontrer son père ou son grand-père et participer à l'un de ces feux de camp afin d'écouter, en direct, une de ces légendes.

-C'est fascinant! lâchai-je, la bouche encore pleine.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, dit-il en ne souriant qu'à moitié. Je remarquai que son attitude avait changé.

-Tu n'aimes pas les traditions de ton peuple? Tu es fâché avec eux? Est-ce pour cela que tu es parti ?

Il sourit à nouveau et je retrouvai l'espace d'un instant le Jacob du début de la soirée. Plonger dans tous ces souvenirs l'avait précipité dans une sorte d'humeur assez négative qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Désolée, je pose beaucoup de questions.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Tu m'as dévoilé tant de choses sur toi ce soir qu'il est normal que je fasse pareil. C'était le deal.

-Pas si ça te rend triste, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il me le rendit puis, en me regardant dans les yeux, répondit :

-Je ne suis pas triste, je suis plutôt nostalgique ou maussade.

-Oh... C'était à propos d'une fille, c'est ça.

-Touché ! grimaça-t-il. Il parut réfléchir un instant puis dit : Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'éprendre de Léah Clearwater. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle n'était pas pour moi, qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée. Il me répétait que les esprits la voyaient avec un autre homme, un homme du village, d'une autre lignée que la mienne. Mais j'étais complètement aveuglé et je ne voulais pas entendre ce que les esprits disaient, je ne croyais aucune de leurs fichues prédictions débiles.

-C'est parfaitement ton droit Jacob. Ton père et toi êtes fâchés à cause de cela ?

-Non. Même s'il préférerait que je sois resté.

-Qu'est devenue Léah? risquai-je.

-Les gens du village disent que Sam s'est imprégné d'elle lorsqu'il est rentré de la guerre.

-Imprégné ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

-Selon la légende, lorsque cela arrive, plus rien ne compte pour celui qui s'est imprégné. Il ne voit plus rien à part la personne dont il s'est imprégné. C'est un sentiment encore plus fort que les âmes sœurs. Si les imprégnés sont séparés pour une quelconque raison, cela a de graves conséquences pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort. Enfin, cela n'est qu'une légende.

-A laquelle tu ne crois pas.

-Bien sûr que non ! Voyons, Bella ! C'est de la magie, cela n'existe pas. Sam aime Léah et Léah aime Sam, c'est le destin. Ils se sont mariés et Léah est enceinte. Fin de l'histoire, dit-il en posant son verre assez fort sur la table.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ahuri, surpris que je lui pose cette question.

-Non, dit-il fermement. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée.

Je soupirai intérieurement.

-Tu rougis, sourit-il.

-Tu es en train d'inventer ça pour changer de sujet.

-Tu rougis encore plus, dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour relever mon menton. Et j'adore ça.

Il m'embrassa. Longuement. Doucement.

-Tu crois que t'es imprégné de moi ?

Il rit. Je pouffai.

-Je ne sais pas mais dès que je t'ai vue dans cette bibliothèque, j'ai eu envie de te connaître.

-Alors cette légende existe peut-être vraiment... dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son cou.

-Bella, gronda-t-il.

-Laisse-moi y croire un peu, suppliai-je en continuant.

-Bon, si tu y tiens, capitula-t-il.

-Merci, jeune quileute, souris-je en l'embrassant.

Nous finîmes la soirée vautrés dans le canapé en nous racontant d'autres histoires de nos vies, sans voir le temps s'écouler. C'est ainsi qu'il sut comment Edward m'avait abandonnée après deux ans de « bonheur » pour s'enfuir avec Tanya au Canada. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient fiancés et formaient un couple glamour dans les soirées étudiantes.

Étant donné la quantité de Porto qu'on avait bue, je laissai Jacob dormir sur le canapé et retrouvai mon lit, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Vers onze heures, il vint me réveiller dans ma chambre, de la plus douce des façons qui soit, me parsemant le corps de bisous tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Jacob était un gentleman, il tint sa promesse de la veille et ne franchit aucune barrière non autorisée.

Après la séance de câlinage, je découvris le petit déjeuner royal qu'il m'avait préparé dans la cuisine. Avais-je déniché l'homme parfait ? En tous les cas, j'étais vraiment aux anges. Lorsque nous fûmes repus, il annonça :

-Tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non. Alors je te propose deux choses : primo, ranger ton appart. Je m'en voudrais vraiment de tout laisser dans cet état là. Deuxio, avoir notre premier rendez-vous officiel, en dehors de cet appart.

-Hummm... Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas trop vite? dis-je en ôtant ma robe de chambre.

Un grondement sourd émana de sa poitrine et il dit :

-Va vite prendre une douche avant que je ne te saute dessus...

Je poussai un petit cri et filai vers la salle de bain tandis que je l'entendais rire aux éclats dans la cuisine, content de son petit effet.

-C'était le dernier ! lança une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai presque. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Encore une fois.

-Merci Monsieur Salvatore, lui répondis-je alors qu'il fermait les portes du camion.

-De rien Madame. J'ai laissé ouvert, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Merci, soupirai-je en esquissant un petit sourire. Je dois rester quelques jours de plus ici. Amenez mes affaires à l'adresse que je vous ai indiquée, vous y trouverez Garrett Sawyer il vous ouvrira mon appartement et vous aidera à décharger les cartons et les affaires. C'est un vieil ami, je lui fais entièrement confiance, ajoutai-je quand je vis la moue dubitative de Monsieur Salvatore.

Je lui tendis un chèque et il me remercia avant de l'enfourner dans la poche de sa veste.

-Ce n'est qu'un acompte. Mon père, Charlie Swan, sera sur place également et vous donnera le reste dès que vous aurez fini le travail. Mais je vous en prie, ne le laissez rien porter, sous aucun prétexte. S'il-vous-plaît, suppliai-je.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez. Vous avez l'air sacrément inquiète.

-Je le suis. Mon ami Garrett devrait gérer la situation mais mon père peut être une sacrée tête de mule quand il s'y met.

Monsieur Salvatore rit et cela me détendit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça mais ça m'avait fait un bien fou de parler avec un inconnu.

-Entendu Madame.

Je lui serrai la main et le laissai partir avec toutes mes affaires, tous mes souvenirs, le cœur serré. J'envoyai un SMS à Garrett pour l'informer du départ du camion, lui donnai le numéro de portable de Monsieur Salvatore et lui ordonnai une nouvelle fois de ne laisser mon père toucher à aucun meuble ni carton.

"Compris Bellita. Hâte de revoir ta frimousse par ici."

"Hâte aussi de rencontrer ta tribu"

"Tu ne seras pas déçue Bellita. Je te tiens au jus"

"Merci Garrettou"

"Tu cherches les ennuis toi"

"Tu as commencé!"

"On règlera ça plus tard!"

"J'ai hâte Garrettou."

Notre échange me fit sourire. C'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Je vis que j'avais plusieurs messages sur mon téléphone ainsi que des appels en absence mais je décidai de les ignorer. Aucun ne venaient de mon père ni de l'hôpital, tout allait donc bien. Je souriais toujours lorsque je montais jusqu'à mon ancien appartement. J'y déambulai plusieurs minutes, nostalgique. Qu'est-ce qu'il paraissait vide ! Dire que quelques mois plus tôt, j'y donnais cette fameuse fête où seul Jacob était venu, m'offrant ces magnifiques tulipes que j'avais eu tellement de mal à mettre à la poubelle une fois fanées.

Je soupirai et caressai le comptoir de la cuisine. Les souvenirs me remontèrent soudain un à un à la surface, jaillissant tels des feux d'artifice. Cet appartement avait été témoins de beaucoup de chose depuis que je l'avais loué. Tant mauvaises que bonnes. Mais par dessus tout, il avait été le début de cette histoire merveilleuse, le point de départ d'une romance que j'avais mis un point d'honneur à enrichir, quitte à entacher un peu mon amitié avec mes meilleures amies. Oh bien sûr aujourd'hui nous nous étions tout pardonné et tout allait pour le mieux entre nous, même si j'allais déménager et que j'allais devoir les quitter. J'allais revivre à Charleston, près de mon père qui était tombé soudainement malade. Il fallait que j'aille le soutenir, je lui devais bien ça après toutes ces années que j'avais passées loin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ma décision, c'était juste viscéral. J'avais besoin d'être auprès de lui, comme si j'étais appelée à être là-bas.

J'avais réussi mes examens haut la main et j'avais décidé de demander une année sabbatique pour m'occuper de Charlie. Même si je savais qu'il avait des amis qui le soutenaient là-bas, il allait avoir besoin de moi. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

Jacob avait compris ma décision de partir auprès de mon père mais le côté "pour toujours" l'avait vraiment refroidi. J'avais bien vu qu'il était contrarié par mon départ. Notre voyage à Paris avait donc été annulé (au grand regret de ma mère) et je partais seule à Charleston. Jacob avait d'autres plans pour la rentrée et je ne pouvais pas aller contre ses rêves. Après tout, nous n'étions ensembles que depuis quelques mois, ce n'était pas si grave…

Une larme perla au coin de mes yeux et je me hâtai de la chasser. Je devais rester forte et droite et ne pas me laisser à nouveau perturber par une histoire de mecs. J'en avais assez bavé avec Edward !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et inspirai profondément. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore son parfum, mêlé au mien, dans l'enceinte de cet espace si petit, si intime. Mince alors, c'était si dur de laisser tout cela derrière soi.

J'hésitai à aller dans la chambre. Je restai longtemps sur le seuil à observer cette pièce vide où j'avais vécu tant de choses, que ce soit avec Jake ou avec les filles. Certains coussins n'avaient pas survécu à nos batailles d'oreillers! Beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de hurlements avaient été émis dans cette pièce. C'était une pièce spéciale, intime, dans laquelle je décidai de ne pas entrer à nouveau. Je souris et décidai de quitter l'appartement, en ayant assez vu, ayant déroulé assez de souvenirs pour la journée. Les filles m'attendaient chez Alice pour ma soirée de départ. Le lendemain, nous devions faire une dernière virée shopping et profiter de la plage avec des cocktails. Nous finirions certainement la soirée dans un club chic où Emmett était videur. Il avait des laissez passer. Je partirai le jour d'après… en avion.

J'avais vraiment la trouille rien que d'y penser. Je tremblai légèrement, fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et les rouvris doucement. Lorsque ce fut fait, il était devant moi, un magnifique bouquet de tulipes à la main, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air aussi gêné que la première fois qu'il était venu ici.

Mince alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Mes jambes flageolèrent légèrement, mes mains devinrent moites, une nuée de papillons envahit tout mon bas ventre et la tête me tourna.

-D...désolée, je n'ai pas de vase, réussis-je à articuler.

Il rit et je suis sûre que je piquai un fard.

-On les amènera chez Alice...

_Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parlait bon sang ? Je ne comprenais plus rien._

La tête me tournait de plus en plus. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir avalé quelque chose de la journée. Peut-être un reste de lait pour vider le frigidaire ce matin? Ou bien était-ce hier soir? Mes souvenirs étaient flous.

-Si tu veux bien de moi à ta fête, finit-il plein d'espoir.

J'étais prise entre un sentiment de joie et un sentiment de frustration envers Jacob. J'avais à la fois envie de l'étrangler et envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, très dangereusement, avec son regard de braise et sa démarche féline, je sentais que je fondais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

-S'il-te-plaît...plaida-t-il.

-J'ai très envie que tu viennes Jacob mais en même temps, tu as tant à te faire pardonner, contrai-je.

-Oh ! dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, il me fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Sincèrement.

Les rouages de mon cerveau fonctionnaient à dix mille tours alors que j'encaissais ces informations. Je tendis une main vers son torse, attrapai son t-shirt et l'attirai vers moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et murmurai contre son oreille.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rattraper, ne me déçois vraiment pas.

-Promis, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

-Si tu me déçois, je serais intransigeante, dis-je comme une promesse.

-J'ai compris le message, je ne te décevrais pas. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dis-je en me nichant dans ses bras.

Waouh ! Son odeur, son corps, son souffle. Tout me revint comme un boomerang et me fit un effet tel que je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Ma puce, calme-toi, je suis là, me cajola-t-il.

Malgré moi je me mis à pleurer. Les vannes s'ouvrirent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Toute la pression de ces derniers jours s'abattit sur moi : l'annonce de la maladie de Charlie, mon départ pour Charleston, le refus de Jacob de me suivre, ma peur de la solitude.

Mais le corps chaud et rassurant de Jacob enroulé autour de moi me donna un peu plus d'espoir et de force en cet instant et je pus vite reprendre le dessus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'allais mieux et j'avais repris mes esprits. Jacob m'embrassait et je caressais son cou, comme il aimait que je le fasse. Nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine, et il me sourit.

-J'ai faillit oublier à quel point le rouge t'allait bien au teint, rit-il.

-Cela fait partie de mon charme, minaudai-je.

-Et je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser.

Je l'embrassai encore puis nous quittâmes l'appartement, pour de bon cette fois, main dans la main. Je mis la clé dans boîte aux lettres du concierge, comme je l'avais convenu avec lui, puis sortis de l'immeuble avec Jacob.

-Comment va ton père? me demanda-t-il

-Il doit passer des examens la semaine prochaine. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a, c'est insensé, pestai-je.

-Les médecins finiront bien par trouver Bella. Je te le promets.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la rue, pris les deux mains de Jacob dans les miennes et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu Jacob ?

-Ce n'est-ce pas évident? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Jacob Black ! Pas maintenant. Pas quand je suis dans cette situation !

Il soupira et me caressa les paumes avec ses pouces.

-J'ai vraiment réfléchi, tu sais. et je me suis dit que si personne ne te tenait la main dans cet avion, tu risquais de faire un malaise ou peut-être pire. Et puis, après tout, je t'ai fait une promesse. Je ne sais pas si ta phobie de voyager en avion s'arrangera durant ce voyage ou durant un autre mais sache une chose, Bella Swan, c'est que je serais présent à chacun de ces voyages, quoiqu'il arrive et que je te tiendrai la main, je te parlerai, je te rassurerai jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus peur d'entrer dans ces fichus avions.

-T...tu veux venir avec moi à Charleston ?

Il acquiesça, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

-Et la fac de sport ?

-Il y a de bonnes facs à Charleston. Le doyen m'a fait une lettre de recommandation. Tout est réglé.

-Je...tu...nous...waouh !

-De rien! rit-il.

-Merci ! dis-je en rougissant. C'est vraiment la plus belle chose qu'on ait fait pour moi depuis vraiment longtemps.

-Ça doit être parce que je t'aime, lâcha-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je… Waouh ! fis-je sans pouvoir répondre.

Il m'embrassa et ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là était vraiment indescriptible.

-Tu veux savoir le reste ?

-Quel reste ? Je suis déjà tellement euphorique que je ne peux à peine tenir debout !

-J'ai changé ton billet d'avion. Nous ferons un détour par Paris avant de rejoindre Charleston.

-Mais… Charlie..

-Charlie est entre de bonnes mains. Je m'en suis chargé. Ne t'inquiète de rien, vraiment.

-Il faudra que je connaisse tous les détails et tu le sais.

-Tu le sauras, promis.

-Je te fais confiance, dis-je sincère.

-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps à Paris mais ta mère et Phil m'ont appelé et ont lourdement insisté, grimaça-t-il. Quand je leur ai expliqué pour Charlie ils se sont occupés de tout. Une amie à eux, une certaine Rosa, veillera sur lui chaque jour.

-Rosa est notre voisine, elle est très gentille, dis-je en réfléchissant. Elle est aussi très séduisante. Ma mère est en train d'essayer de le caser ! m'exclamai-je.

-Tu exagères! Et puis s'il trouve une copine, on pourra sortir plus souvent tous les deux.

-Jake ! le sermonnai-je vivement.

-Désolé… Tu pourras appeler ton père tous les jours si tu veux, je comprendrais.

-Merci Jacob.

-De quoi ?

-De m'aimer malgré tous mes travers.

-Tu n'as aucun travers. Je ne vois que des qualités.

-Merci. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi moi aussi.

-Tu crois ?

-Il faut que je vérifie...

Je lui souris, mutine et l'entraînai dans la rue. Bizarrement nous ne prîmes pas du tout la direction de l'appartement d'Alice mais plutôt de celui de Jacob. Nous avions des retrouvailles à fêter. Et surtout, je devais prouver à Jacob que je l'aimais vraiment…

A mi-chemin, j'éclatai de rire, sous l'œil incrédule de Jacob.

Nous avions oublié les tulipes dans mon ancien appartement.


End file.
